


Puzzling

by SkylerSkyhigh, Tereox_X



Series: Nightmare's Gang [33]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jigsaw Puzzles, Kissing, M/M, Puzzles, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: Error convinces Nightmare to help him with a jigsaw puzzle.Much to Nightmare's annoyance.
Relationships: Error/Nightmare, nighterror
Series: Nightmare's Gang [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812562
Comments: 24
Kudos: 199





	Puzzling

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Error - X  
Nightmare - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error cuddled into Nightmare a bit.

They were both sitting on the couch, doing a jigsaw puzzle together.

Nightmare picked up a piece and looked at the incomplete puzzle. He tried to figure out where the piece would fit.

"maybE hERE?" Error suggested, pointing at the upper left corner.

Nightmare put the piece over the unfinished part and nodded, fitting it in place. The image lined up.

Error smiled and cuddled Nightmare gently.

He took a piece and placed it down.

"Where'd you get this TWO THOUSAND PIECE puzzle?" Nightmare asked in confusion. And maybe a bit exasperation.

Error chuckled softly.

"puzzlE au." He simply replied.

"Of course." Nightmare said with an annoyed frown as he picked up another piece. He sighed sufferingly. "Why can't you bring me a rubix cube?"

Error grinned.

"causE this will kEEp you EngagEd fOR lOngER and i can cuddlE yOu." He explained with a smug grin.

"Noooo....!" Nightmare groaned and put the piece down. "Please, anyone save me. I hate puzzles."

"i'll hElp yOu." Error hummed as he picked up a few pieces and placed them down.

"Please. Anything to save me from this." Nightmare groaned softly and cuddled into Error. This was so time consuming and boring.

Error smiled. He placed down a few pieces.

Nightmare watched for a moment before he groaned in suffering. "Let me go grab some snacks. Please. I need fuel."

"alRight. maybE sOmE chOcOlatE?" Error requested.

"Yes!" Nightmare stood up and nodded. "I'll make a chocolate dip!"

He then ran to the kitchen to escape that super long puzzle!

Error chuckled and easily placed down the pieces. He'd found that he was rather good at jigsaw puzzles.

Nightmare took his time in the kitchen to make the snacks and melt the chocolate. He cut the fruits into little pieces.

Error was half done with the puzzle when Nightmare returned.

Nightmare placed down the fruit and chocolate on the table. He sighed as he sat down.

Error smiled softly.

"yOu dOn't havE tO dO thE puzzlE, night." He hummed.

"But I have to do it because you do it." Nightmare said softly before smiling at Error. "Even if it's giving me a headache."

Error smiled softly.

"alRight. nExt timE wE'RE watching a mOviE?" He suggested.

"Yes please." Nightmare smiled at Error happily.

Error smiled back and gave Nightmare a soft kiss.

Nightmare smiled and kissed back softly. "I love you."

"i lOvE yOu tOO, my mOOn." Error said softly.

"And I love you my destructive lover." Nightmare smiled at Error lovingly and affectionately.

Error smiled softly as he nuzzled back.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
